


Life Beyond Death

by BlackLilac16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Hogwarts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLilac16/pseuds/BlackLilac16
Summary: ''Death is only a peaceful sleep. I remember when I was afraid of death because off not knowing what was beyond it. But now, I crave that kind of peace more than ever.''Violetta Blacheart survived abuse, loss of a family and depression. Fate decided to give her another chance at new life and redemption. Will Violetta overcome her issues and fears, or will she succumb to the darkness of her mind?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story in English, so sorry for the mistakes. Feel free to correct them and give me your opinions about my story. I do not own Harry Potter and its characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have been thinking of writing Harry Potter fanfic for a while now. I hope, it wouldn't be like my other works abandoned after a first chapter ;) This is my first story in English and I'm really trying to make it readable. Hopefully, as this fanfiction goes, my writing also will get better. Enjoy.

All I feel is pain. Emotional and physical. Emotional because my family was dead and it's my fault, physical because emotional pain wasn't enough for him. He wanted to destroy me. It worked.  
I laid somewhere in the dark hurt and cold. I closed my eyes and waited for darkness to get me. But it didn't come. It felt like my consciousness tried to punish me for my mistakes. I don't know how long I laid there until the sound of footsteps came closer to me. ''You think she's alive?'' ''She certainly doesn't look okay to me,'' Voices near me said. 

I opened my eyes and saw red hair. ''Ginny,'' the word came out of my mind before I could stop it. Instantly I regretted it because the girl didn't even look like the woman who welcomed me into her family, and who was dead now. I started to laugh so much, that tears come out of my eyes. I knew I looked insane, laying on the ground, badly hurt and laughing like crazy because in front of me stood Lily, freaking, Evans.

'' Am I dead?'' came out of my mouth before darkness finally took me over.

.......

What can I say? I'm in really deep shit. Not every day you see soon-to-be a dead person standing next to you with a friendly smile. I got to admit, it was really strange and if doctors wouldn't have given me so many pain killers, I would be in a full panic mode by now. The Evans family hadn't left me alone most of my recovery time, even if it was me being unconscious. Then I woke up I was told that my injuries were quite bad and it will take time for me to fully recover, which is fine because I needed to figure it out what to do next. because let's be real here, my situation is fucked up. I don't have any money, family or home, hell, it wasn't even my timeline. 

After seeing my struggles not to panic, Mr. Evans told me that I could live with them for a while. ''Don't worry about me, there is no need to burden yourselves,'' I said even though I knew some help would be nice. 

'' Nonsense,'' exclaimed Lily ''We have room for you to stay and I could help you to recover. Besides, don't you think Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore should come to see you, maybe he could help to find those people who did this to you or even enroll you into the school. If so, you won't need to worry about where to stay for a whole year, then.'' 

'' Of course, you will spend your summers with us,'' interfered Mrs. Evans. 

I thought about it for a moment. Lily's idea was perfect. If I went to Hogwarts then its library would be available for me to search for some useful information about time travel or even alternative dimension, because I know for sure that time-turner wasn't near me in the attack. ''Alright, I will stay with you. However, next summer I will find a job so I could pay back all the money you had spent on me,'' I held up my hand when the Evans family started to protest. ''Please? I don't want to live off your money or to be a burden,'' When they finally agreed, the elder couple decided to go to the Cafe. 

'' Do you, girls, want something?'' I could feel myself getting a bit tired, so I told them no, Lily asked for coffee. 

While they were away, I asked a few questions. ''Hey, how old are? And what year are you going to be now at Hogwarts?'' Maybe her answer will help me to figure out what year I was in. As far as my knowledge reaches, Harry's parents started their education in the 1970s. ''I'm fifteen, and in about month I will be the fifth year student. How about you? You never told us anything about yourself,'' 

I smirked and said ''Yet, you still want to live with me,'' We both laughed '' My name is Violetta Blackheart, fifteen years old from Ireland.'' 

'' What school did you go then?'' inquired Lily

'' Er, I was homeschooled most of the time. Truth to be told, basic magic isn't my cup of tea,'' I said with a wry smile. 

'' What do you mean?'' girl demanded perplexed. 

I didn't answer her. Instead, I closed my eyes and instantly felt myself to heat. I held my palm up and a ball of blue flame escaped through my skin. Lily gasped and stepped away from me surprised

'' Wow,'' that's all she could say. 

I let out a small laugh and extinguished the fire before asking ''Could you please don't tell anyone about this? I kind of want to keep my powers in secret,''

I knew I could trust Lily. Don't know why. Maybe because I knew her son Harry, or maybe, she doesn't seem like a person, who would go babbling about it to anyone. After Lily promised to not tell my secret, even to her friend Severus, we spent time talking about general things like Hogwarts, hobbies, and interests, until I fell asleep.

.........

'' This room is nice'' I said when Lily showed my room. Walls were painted with a light shade of blue, one wall was the white color. Next to the window, which had a nice view of the back garden, stood a medium-sized bed. The room also had a desk and a closet.

'' It might be a little empty- looking, but I'm sure you'll be able to decorate it whatever you want,'' reassured Lily. '' Mom also found some clothes that could fit you. And by found, I meant she had me and Tuney go through the contents of our closets. I hope you don't mind?''

I sighted. Oh, how much I hated to be in this situation. It seems that I always find myself being pitied over. It makes me feel so bad about myself. And even my pride has a lot of suffering from lack of any belongings. I don't want to be someone's charity case. ''No, it's okay, Besides I don't have any choice, right?'' I asked.

Lily gave me a warm smile and hugged me. I tensed but hugged her back. ''Don't worry, Violetta. I'm sure that soon, you will be able to stand on your own feet again. For now, let us take care of you''

I couldn't help but think about how much those words resembled the ones that were said in my past. Ironically, it was Lily's son who told them to me. My eyes started to burn, as the memories of the dead bodies of the family, who rescued me and gave me a home, flooded my head. I couldn't help myself but hug Lily harder, as the guilt threatened to drown me. We stood there for God knows how much when the snarky voice interrupted our hug.

'' So, this is the girl you and Snape had found in the park?'' asked horse-faced female in the doorway. My mood dropped even more when I saw Petunia Dursley (or maybe she hasn't married that whale yet?) standing there, looking like she would rather be somewhere else than here. She never came with her family to see me. Probably because Petunia couldn't be bothered to see some strange girl in the park. Mentally, I was rolling my eyes so hard they would have stuck at the back of my head. Out of sheer politeness, I said ''Hi, my name is Violetta'' with a forced smile on my face. Petunia only glared at me like I was some kind of disease and looked back at her younger sister.

'' Yes, Tuney, this is the same girl. Don't know if mum or dad told you, but she's going to live with us until Hogwarts starts.'' I almost laughed when Petunia gave me a disgusted look. ''So, it's a freak just like you''

Did she just call me ''it''? Well, our opinions about each other are pretty much the same, since I couldn't and wouldn't justify, or even refer nicely to the child abuser. Especially, if it's her nephew.

'' If I were you, darling, I wouldn't call a person who can turn you into the horse with a wave of their magical stick, a freak, or any kind of the insult,'' couldn't help but retort coldly. God knows how much I want to do just that, however, the teenager in front of me didn't do anything yet, so that only would be me being a dick. Also, I don't have my wand.

Petunia scoffed at me and walked away. I looked at Lily who was amused but at the same time ashamed. ''I'm sorry for talking to your sister like that,'' I said

Lily only shrugged ''Don't worry about it, my sister didn't have a right to talk to you like that,'' We stood there for a moment in the comfortable silence, until redhead spoke ''Yesterday, I wrote to professor Dumbledore about you. He wants to meet you and probably ask what happened. Is that okay?''

'' When he will come?'' I asked with a nod  
'' Tomorrow at noon,'' That's good, enough time to think of the credible story.  
Suddenly, we heard a doorbell. I looked at Lily ''Waiting for someone?''

'' It must be Sev. We agreed to meet today. You can also come. I'm sure he wants to meet you,''

I declined Lily's offer because I was sure that Snape didn't give a damn about me and I felt exhausted, to be honest. I said to Lily only about my tiredness. Luckily, she understood and after a few reassures that I was fine, Lily left to greet Snape. A sigh escaped me as I closed the doors. A look at the clock showed that it was 2 pm. Mrs. Evans told me they have dinners usually at 5 pm, so I have a few hours of a nap and to think of some story about how I got here. Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with Grammarly so hopefully, it helped with some mistakes. Please tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Until my 5th birthday, life was pretty normal. After my first accidental magic, when I unintentionally set a kitchen on fire, everything went down the drain. At first, my parents thought it was nothing, but then things started to get even more interesting. Like the times when I made our pool into the ice-skating area or when I was sick and sneezing so hard, all windows have exploded, and I would rise into the air from the strength of it. 

Eventually, mum and dad had realized that it wasn't just magic- it was elemental magic. After this realization, my life changed forever, and it wasn't a good change. My father- being the perfectionist that he was- wanted me to develop my skills to perfection. Training started soon after my 7th birthday. It wasn't just about trying to control my powers- it was about making me into perfect weapon. You see, father was one of the best Hit Wizards in the whole of Britain. Until one bad accident that made him unfit to continue his job. He wanted his son to carry on his legacy, but sadly, I was born a girl and mum couldn't have kids anymore after me, so I was a disappointment till those accidents. Then, my father started to notice the potential in me. He didn't see me as a woman who could be married to someone, anymore. 

My mother, however, didn't care about my magic. She always thought that women shouldn't fight. They must act like perfect housewives. It angered her that the years of teaching me proper etiquette had to be thrown away, because of some special powers, and father's obsession to make them into invincible defense- attack performances. This was one of the reasons why the mother decided to pack her bags and leave us. 

The main reason was the change in the dad's behavior. He became more demanding, controlling and cruel in his ways of teaching. I remember times when I would be too exhausted to move, speak, or do something else. There were times when I would cry myself to sleep, because of my parent's arguments and my confusion as to why I couldn't keep both mother and father happy. Eventually, mum left, and I was alone with my dad. It hadn't helped my situation, considering there wasn't anyone who could have stopped dad from abusing me emotionally and physically. 

It took me three years to realize that this wasn't the life for a child. I just didn't understand why other kids could play with toys or go to school and I had to learn the art of fighting, how to read people's emotions, to guess their actions against me, and use elements as a defense or attack methods. My confrontation about it with the dad didn't go well. I ended up in St Mungo's Hospital by accidentally apparating in the middle of the hospital's lobby. 

Healers, Aurors- all tried to talk to me. But I was hurt and scared of what happened. They were strangers, and being on guard always was the main priority of mine. If anyone had figured out who I was, my father would have been first to know about my location. And I hadn't wanted that. So, the silence was the only thing they got from me. 

Then, I met James. My first impression of him wasn't nice. He seemed spoiled and arrogant, but the funny, carefree and childish side of his captivated me. I wanted to spend more time with James because I was so thirsty for any kind of connection with people that weren't adults. Thanks to my time spent with father, I couldn't trust grown-ups anymore. James was like a fresh breath of air to me. 

After we introduced ourselves James decided to spend more time with me. Don't know why, though. Maybe he saw that I was lonely and wanting for some kind of interaction, or maybe, he was too trustful with strangers 

Afterwards my soon-to-be friend's story about how his godbrother Teddy got hurt while playing Quidditch, he decided to go back to his family who at the moment were with Teddy. He promised to stop by next time. 

From that day James visits were daily. And we would talk about the most common things in the world. Mostly about his pranks. But I didn't mind. It was nice to fill my head with something else rather than the fucked up situation I was in. Every time he left, I couldn't help but want him to come back. 

However, one day when he came... he wasn't alone. His companion was a famous Harry Potter. I couldn't believe that all this time I talked with Head Auror's son. I was frozen out of fear. No Healer or Auror had made me talk, and here I was freely interacting with one of them's son. '' Don't worry, Letta. My dad only wanted to meet you'' James tried to calm me down, but I was watching the dark-haired man with an alert, while older Potter was radiating calmness. He smiled at me and said, "'' Hello Violetta. It's nice to see that you finally found someone trustworthy enough to talk to," when I hadn't answered, he sighed disappointedly. 

''Look, Violetta, I know you don't trust me or any other adult. I had the same problem once, and have a pretty much good idea of how you are feeling right now. But believe me when I say this: no one is here to hurt you, the opposite: we want to help you'' James nodded approvingly at his father. Harry Potter was right, I didn't trust him. But I had some trust in his son. ''What do you want to know?'' I asked defeated. There was no other way. If I want things to start changing, I have to talk. 

Harry only smiled encouragingly ''Whatever you want, but you can start by telling who did this to you'' And I told him. Not everything of course, but enough to put my father in huge trouble. As I was telling him about my life, Head Auror's face would darken by the minute. In the end, older Potter nodded and said to James, '' You can stay here. I'm going to the Ministry. I will tell your mom to come and get you, alright?'' James looked at me questioningly, as if asking for permission to stay. '' If you want,'' I shrugged my shoulders. The kid's smiled brightly while saying, that he was staying with me until mom will come. ''Thank you for your trust, Violetta. I will see you soon'' Harry said before leaving. 

After my meeting with the rest of the Potter family, they would visit me almost every day. I got to meet Albus, Lily and even Teddy. It was good to be with them, like for once in my life- I was free. I was informed that my dad was arrested and sent to Azkaban. Because my mother was gone, there wasn't anyone to take me in. It was a surprise when Harry and Ginny announced that it would be their pleasure to adopt me into the family. I was happy about it, but at the same time, it was scary, because I knew that father was mad and he would do anything to get his revenge. Even Azkaban won't be able to stop him. 

And I was right 

After five years Jack Blackeart escaped the prison. Harry was betrayed when he found out that one of the Aurors was dumb enough to accept a bribe from my dad. It didn't take long for him to find me. And when he did- I was once again left with nothing, but memories of happy times I had with Potters. 

But it's not the end. Fate gave me a chance to fix things. To bring everyone back to life. To redeem myself. I asked my reflection in the mirror if I'm really going risk destroying the whole timeline for one family. Thinking about Harry and Ginny who took me in when I was most vulnerable, James who was there when no one else was, Albus with his sarcastic but friendly attitude, Lily with her innocence and positivity, even Teddy who was everyone's favorite older brother, I realized one thing: there was nothing I couldn't do for them. To hell with those stupid time travel rules.


End file.
